russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Secarats Television
Secarats Television is a Philippine television production unit of Secarats Talent Management Services, a line producer content and production partner of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Currently, Secarats-produced television programs and specials aired on IBC as a current production partner and the line producer. It is known as develop the young artists and talents of the network's youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! since 2016 and the line producer of IBC's longest-running primetime comedy sitcom Iskul Bukol, the curriculum-based sitcom every Saturday night which has also been known to educate its viewers about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners for the high school level, among several Philippine television dramas. History As the talent management company launched in January 17, 2014 by pushing its software across another medium, Secarats Talent Management Services ventured into television production in 2015 by partnering with PTV-4 via TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show), the Sunday afternoon youth-oriented musical variety show for kids and teens. In September 12, 2015, the television unit switching the network partnering with the country's number 3 station IBC as the production partner and the line producer under the business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo (that time, the content provider Asian Television Content Corporation (ATC) expired in December 2015 due to low agreement costs and financial downfall). In 2016, the television unit of Secarats made accepted for their young talents and artists under Secarats Artist Group performed in the youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! every Sunday on IBC including the segment Team Secarats premiered in January 17, 2016, and producing the first-ever local adaptation of Korean drama Glory Jane featuring today's hottest property and The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza. On February 6, 2016, Secarats Radio started every Saturday nights on IBC's AM radio station DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386. This happened after the appointment of Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. and followed by Secarats gained popularity as the line producer and production partner of IBC. Since then, the television unit of Secarats branched out into drama and fantasy series, variety show, and reality talent search by targeting our younger viewers. In July 2016, IBC and Secarats developed its popularity for the trend of young talents and artists by producing and launching the reality talent search show Bida Best 2016. The weekly program hosted by Rayver Cruz, Gabbi Garcia and Hiro Volante, showcasing the best among the young Filipino talents: an aspiring and amateur singers, models and group dancers. This highly rated show led to the discovery of Grae Fernandez who established a recording artist and TV/movie star, while Jhazmyne Tobias and Joyce Abestano who are now established their TV/movie stars. In 2017, Secarats and IBC made popular to produce a revival of the classic television programs from the 80s that will transform into a curriculum-based entertainment for its primetime line-up to target the millennials for high school teenagers. The viewership has proven the network that will dominate for primetime with the Saturday primetime curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol starring Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Joyce Abestano and Tonton Gutierrez; and the daily primetime curriculum-based drama series Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? starring Jhazmyne Tobias as Annaliza. On October 2, 2017, IBC and Secarats teamed-up the network for cable, digital and satellite rolled in one with the launch of Secarats TV, the 24-hour youth-oriented entertainment channel on cable, digital and satellite. The channel's content for IBC and Secarats-produced programming include the previous teleseries under IBC and Secarats, reality and variety shows, mall shows and concerts, and music videos featuring the Secarats artists. Programs produced by IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services ''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) The drama anthology has our numerous Secarats-produced episodes every Saturday on IBC and executive producer of Secarats. Upcoming *''Yan Ang Pinoy!'' (2017) (featuring the Secarats Artist Group, hosted by Cherryz Mendoza, segment host: Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss Abuan) Previously produced programs IBC-Secarats TV Specials *''Iskul Bukol: The 40th Anniversary Reunion Party'' (March 4, 2017) *''Secarats and I: The Secarats 4th Anniversary Party'' (February 4, 2018) See also * People's Television Network (2015) * Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (2015-present) External links * Secarats Talents Management Services on Facebook References Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Television production companies of the Philippines Category:Companies established in 2015 Category:2015 establishments in the Philippines Category:Companies based in Quezon City Category:Television in the Philippines Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation